A New Fairy Tail
by SILVERBRO14
Summary: What if all the dragons didn't disappear? AU, OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up guys, I'm here today to give you… a Fairy Tail story… I'm less hyped about this than I thought. this first chaps goe****s by a bit fast.**

* * *

This story takes place in a world full of wonder and magic, the person we follow in this story happens to be a certain silver haired boy you may or may not know. This particular boy happens to be one of the thousands of wizards in this world, yes you heard me right he's a wizard. In this world some people use magic as a tool, others like our protagonist train and hone their magic skills as wizards.

Also in this world there are places known as guilds, guilds are places where a wizard can train, make money from jobs, interact with people and do many other things. There are many, many guilds in this world but one of these many guilds is one that surpasses them all. Its name?

Fairy Tail._  
_

Hi there my name is Silver Greybush(Final name). I know what your thinking, 'what the hell kind a name is that?' but trust me you wouldn't be the first, I stand at 5 feet and 8 inches tall I wear a white T shirt with a light blue sleeveless vest over it and I also lightning blue camoflouge cargo pants . Regardless, as you may know by now I'm a wizard…well soon to be one anyway. I was in fact going to a place so I can learn to be a wizard. Oh and did I mention I'm a merc?

Yeah I'm a mercenary, its not the kind that kills people its the kind take jobs that don't require magic. And if you live in the nation of Fiore thats something, I think. But before you think bad of me heres an explanation.

Mercenaries are pretty much under-developed wizards who haven't harnessed their own magic abilities yet. I am one of the few who want to train in magic, but not with a mercenary guild because I've been in one before and trust me, its not as cool as it sounds. Anyways explanations and intros aside today was a big day for me because today I met someone who can teach me a certain ancient magic!

Her name was Eles, now again if your against weird names. Eles stood at about six feet tall, was a brunette and wore a black leather trench coat with a few hints of yellow under that she wore an electric blue tank top and jean short-shorts. She claimed to be able to teach me a weird type of magic called 'dragon slayer' magic. She also claims to be an actual dragon! I passed it off as a joke but didn't know what dragon slayer magic was at first but she told me about it and I thought it sounded really cool, so I asked her about it more but she didn't tell me anything else.

I was really excited because she was taking me to a place called Magnolia to help register me into the famous Fairy Tail guild. I have been there before but never for this kind of stuff. Not only was she going to teach me magic but she was also going to get me into the best, and most known, guild there is! We arrived in the port town of Hargeon. But we hadn't docked yet.

"Hey Eles?"

"Yes Silver?" She responded.

"Well…thanks, for helping me. I couldn't have ever even thought about getting into the Fairy Tail guild before you came along." I thanked her She nodded.

"No problem. Just remember this isn't a joy ride, this is serious and whatever I put you through isn't to be mean to you, its to train you." She said with a stern look on her face. I nodded in reply as we docked into the port.

After awhile we docked and got off the boat. Although I've been here before it was like taking the first step into a new world for me, outside of my jobs I've never been here for anything even closely related to this. I walked around while I waited for Eles to get her bag from the ships storage, after she did we went to a few shops for the necessary items. She handed me what looked like a stone.

"Eat this." She said and I looked at it funny as if she was asking me to eat dirt." Its not a normal rock," I took it and bit into it, it tasted…weird." Its a lacrima." She said and I spat it out in surprise.

"Why the heck are you telling me to eat a lacrima?!" I shouted at her and she hit me in the stomach.

"Because this lacrima will help you with training! Its an endurance lacrima so you'll be able to take a bit more than normal. Damage that is." I looked at her again but I ate it anyway.

We walked for about another ten minutes before we came across a crowd of girls. Also not to mention this certain group of girls was ,even as we were passing by, constantly complimenting some random dude. We looked into the group to see a man with a purple cape, dark blue hair with a white shirt and red pants with vertical dark red stripes.

Eles scowled at this for some reason and I looked at him to see a pair of rings on his hand."A holder wizard?"

"Yes and apparently he's really popular… wonder why. Also why are they calling this guy a salamander? He doesn't smell like a fire wizard."

"Eles really you can stop acting like your a dragon, its getting kinda embarrassing." I said to her as the man walked up to her and took a bow.

"Aren't you a pretty one, the names salamander its a pleasure to meet you." After he said that she suddenly started acting…well cute, which is a side of her I never even thought existed considering her style of clothing. Suddenly I remembered what little information I knew about holder type magic.

"Hey ya' creep back off! And turn that charm spell off or I'll do it for you!" I threatened but was attacked by the mob of girls.

"You'd better apologize!"

"No one insults him!"

You've got some nerve for someone so weak!"

Was just a few of the things they said to me for that. Eles pushed him away and helped me up."Listen up ladies this creeps using a charm spell, a spell that has currently put you in a trance of his." She said but when she turned around no one was there. All the girls had gone to the man who had walked a little bit away from the action.

I saw a blonde girl down the street, not sure if she noticed me or not but she just looked into the crowd of girls. After we left that area I started to think about what had happened to that blonde girl, she was indeed very pretty, Eles noticed this.

"You okay? You did take quite the beating from those girls."

"Don't worry, or rub it in." I said. Honestly that was really degrading for me, getting my ass handed to me by a bunch of girls. I couldn't even hit them back, which was the worst part. Probably wouldn't have stood a chance anyways, I don't even know magic. And since when did I get so depressing?!

It was getting late and we have been walking around for awhile, so we decided to rent rooms…well a room from the local Inn. I don't know why but Eles didn't like being separated from me, it seemed a bit weird and she was only ever… never mind you wanna know what happens next.

"Why only one room?"

"Because I don't trust that man, as well I think something bad's going to happen." She said and I shrugged. Because I wished for my own bed we got an extra bed, unfortunately it was a floor mattress.

She went to take a shower, so I decided to take a look at the view our rooms window had, since the Inn itself was on a hillside it was a pretty good view, I could see the port, the ship we got here in, and even along the shoreline! But the thing that struck me as odd was the orange…almost fiery glow, then I heard an explosion. Just as I thought things couldn't get weirder Eles came out with just a towel.

"What was that?"

"An explosion, wh-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled my face turning red as I turned around.

"Oh your fine besides, I left my clean clothes in my bag." She said walking past me, my face was redder than a rose. Good thing I was facing the opposite direction from her.

After she got dressed I decided to take a shower myself, but I was smart about it and took my clean clothes into the bathroom with me. After that I got dressed into some pretty basic clothing, blue shorts and a white T shirt. As I moved towards the door the wall behind me exploded, I turned around to see…well nothing because there was a gigantic hole in the wall!

I ran into the room and Eles didn't even look at me when she said."Told you, well good night." She was right the room next to us was empty thank god but if I would've gotten a separate room it would've been that one.

"Well…*Sigh* good night." I said and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

This morning I had been waken up in the most unpleasant way one could possibly be woken up: with a scream to the face along with ice water.

"AGH! What the hells wrong with you?!" I asked furiously.

"Well you should've woken up earlier then I wouldn't have had to do that! Besides look on the bright side-"

"What bright side?!"

"Well now you don't have to take a shower." Wether I liked it or not she did put soap into the water so now I really didn't have to."See? Now get dressed your getting into your first guild today, and I actually thought you'd be excited." She said shrugging.

I was in fact excited just a bit angry over the wake up. So I got dressed in my clothes. I wore an electric blue short sleeved trench coat with dark blue pants. I also had on my favorite white finer-less gloves on. When I got out of the room Eles said goodbye to the Inn's owner and we left. We didn't however tell the owner about the explosion that the old lady didn't seem to have noticed.

We decided to travel there on foot, I was less than happy about this and eventually got to complain about it.

"Eles why are we traveling by foot? Wouldn't it be faster by magic mobile or something?"

"Why? Its not that far, its barely an hours walk. Don't tell me your already tired." She was starting to get on my nerves, which is hard to do at most times.

"No its just, well it seems weird." I said to her and she laughed a bit.

"Well if you'd prefer that." She said and I felt…really sleepy all of a sudden. I then blacked out.

* * *

**On a road outside Magnolia**

* * *

I wasn't aware Silver had fallen unconscious, that is until we had already gotten to our destination. I had set him on the ground when he woke up. I had already transformed into my human form.

"Ugh…Eles? How'd we get here so fast?"

"Well you fainted so I picked you up and took you back to town to get a magic mobile. You slept for quite a while." I informed him, he got into a thinking position.

"Really? It didn't feel like long... eh maybe its just me." He thought out loud. I laughed at him."Whats so funny? Seriously!" I ignored him and started walking in the direction towards the guild, the fairy tail guild.

'_I wonder what its like.' I_ thought to myself. Silver followed me and we talked about what we both thought the guild would look like, and apparently Silver got the closest guess.  


"Hah! I was right! But it seems a bit quiet, I thought guilds were exciting." Silver said and I opened the door and saw a bunch of people scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god!"

"I know, its weird!" I slapped him."Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being disrespectful to these dead people!" What happened next really made me angry, he laughed at me."What the hells wrong with you?!"

"Eles chill out. They're just wasted. Besides look." He pointed to an unnaturally short old man near the bar area."Thats Makarov, He's in charge of the guild. I thought you said you knew about this guild?" He looked at me puzzled, I blushed at this and punched him to hide it.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and walked towards the counter where this "Makarov" was sitting."Excuse me."

"Yes young lady do you need help with something?"

"Yeah, me and my friend over there were looking for a guild to join. Is there a special requirement for us to join this one?" He looked at me and chuckled.

"Of course not! Guilds are free to join, obviously there are a few questions to answer but other than that its pretty much okay." He said to me and smiled, he seemed very nice.

"Hey Eles did you ask them about what happened in Hargeon?"

"Silver why would we ask them about it?"

"Because this guild is the closest, plus don't you think they should know theres some crazy wizard going around trashing cities?" I thought about it for a moment and he asked Makarov about the incident.

"Well… one of our guild members was fighting a pirate." Well that sure was blunt.

"Okay? But why?"

"Because of one of our newest guild members was kidnapped by him." He said pointing to a blonde girl walking through the front with a smile on her face, next to her was a guy with pink hair."Speaking of there she is now!"

"Hey there are you guys new here?" The pink haired guy asked.

Silver nodded and was promptly punched in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I ran over towards him.

"Why'd you do that Natsu?!" The blonde asked.

"To test if he was strong enough to join, why?"

"Listen, he doesn't exactly know how to use magic, so I'm training him to do so, but in order to do that without getting kicked out of the city by a local guild we need to join a guild. Thats why we came here." I told them and the Makarov fell forward and the boy named Natsu laughed.

"Your kidding right?" He asked laughing then the blonde slapped him."Ow, what was that for Lucy?"

Silver got up and punched him back with more than he was hit with."She did that because its true, I don't know much magic but Eles is training me to do what she believes is an ancient type of magic. And if you've got a problem with that I guess I'll just leave." Silver said limping away, but the blonde girl supposedly named "Lucy" stopped him.

"You don't have to trust me when I say this I just joined less than a few hours ago, an I'm not use to these crazy people either but it gets better over time. You really don't have to leave." She said to him and he nodded and walked out.

"Where are you going anyways?" I asked him.

"To get something for this." He said lifting his shirt, I could see it was already purple and when I got close to him I heard crunching, as if his bones were broken.

"Woah, I'm impressed your still walking after a hit like that." I heard a voice, I turned around to see a scarlet haired woman in armor sitting at the bar counter.

"And just when did you get here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"If you want to heal use this, its a healing magic lacrima." She said tossing him the stone. He bit into it and everyone gasped, well except me.

"You don't eat it you idiot!" She cried.

"Well excuse me! Its like I said I don't know how to use most magic!" He yelled and I tried calming him down. It eventually worked and the woman showed him how to use the lacrima.

She powered it with magic energy and put her hand on his chest. The purple spot vanished and he was able to walk without limping, but you could still tell it hurt. I  
helped him walk for a bit until the pain subsided. Then we both were ready for the questions. Silver went first.

"Okay Silver my name is Erza, I'll be asking you the questions." He nodded."Question one, what kind of magic are you using, or learning."

"Dragonslayer magic." She looked at him like he was crazy."Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no its just…never mind, question two, answer the questions on this paper please." She handed him a piece of paper for all his personal information.

"Excuse me but, why is it asking for the type of girl or boy I'd prefer?"

"Because you might find a match."

Silver slapped his hand on his forehead and wrote down everything they were asking for."Thank you, question three. What do you hope to accomplish in our guild?"

"Well, I hope to become a powerful wizard and maybe even someday become an S class wizard!" He said and Erza smiled.

"Thats a good goal, it suits you. Thank you for answering all the questions. Now go see master Makarov for the guild symbol." It was my turn next and I was nervous about it, not because it was basically a test but because of the match-making question." Hello, do you know my name already?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay what kid of magic are you using, or learning?"

"Lightning dragon slayer magic." She again went pale."Are you okay? Every time the term of dragon slayer magic comes up you go pale. Its not that rare." I said.

"O-o-okay, sorry, heres the paper." She handed me the paper and I answered about as many as I could, a few were just too personal to answer."Okay, question three what do you hope to accomplish in our guild?"

"I hope to train Silver and teach him how to become an S class wizard." I said and she grinned, evilly?"Whats wrong?"

"I know why you obviously didn't answer this one. But I'll wait till later to ask you about it." She said pointing to the paper. I went pale for a good few seconds then Silver walked up to me.

"Hey look!" He said pointing to his right arm, the guilds symbol was on his shoulder."I'm apart of the fairy tail guild!" He whooped. It was nice seeing him happy.

The pink haired one named Natsu walked up to me and glared at me sniffing the air around me.

"You got a problem?"

"Hell yeah I do. WHERE'S IGNEEL?!" He asked with rage in his eyes. The girls pulled him away from me and the master looked at me with curiosity.

"Excuse me young lady, what was your name? Eles?" I nodded and he continued." Why would our Natsu ask you something like that?"

"I dunno, I guess he thought I knew where that dumbass was." The master looked angry now, I didn't know why these people were acting like this but I didn't want to make it worse so I walked over to the stamp. I got the symbol stamped onto my neck rather than my arm or hand.

* * *

**Still inside the Fairy Tail guild**

* * *

I looked at Eles who seemed really confused, which confused me because she was never like this.

" Master Makarov whats wrong? Why'd Natsu attack her?"

"You can forget about joining our guild young man." He said and I went pale, with rage.

"WHY?! IF ITS SOMETHING SHE SAID DONT HOLD ME ON ACCOUNT FOR IT!" I yelled but the old man glared at me.

"Listen im not against you joining our guild just, come back when Natsu leaves okay?" He said to me and I glared at Eles, even though she obviously didn't know what she did.

We left.

After a few hours we returned and Natsu, Erza and the drunk group had left, Lucy and Makarov were the only ones there."Okay start explaining!" I said to the old man in front of me.

"Fine. Natsu was raised by the fire dragon Igneel and assumes anyone who knows dragon slayer magic knows where he is, he's been searching for over seven years."

I was stunned and looked at Eles, she was less than happy now. Not angry but you could tell she was mad.

"Why would a dragon care for a human?!" She asked furiously. Me and Lucy jumped when she asked that.

"And why would you want to know?" Eles looked down and suddenly her eyes glowed yellow. Eventually the light got so bright I couldn't see her, but when the light subsided what I saw scared the life out of me. In right of my very eyes was a dragon.

Makarov and Lucy walke backwards slowly as if not to provoke it."Because I'm a dragon as well. And I don't like humans much at all." She said and this made me more confused than ever.

* * *

**Hey guys that was chapter 1 of my Fairy Tail story. The beginning of the story is 2 parts, so if you liked the story so far please leave a review if you want to see part two, or if I should even continue this story. Trust me when I say, I put a lot of work into this so please don't hate on me, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also OC's are being accepted.**

**Silver: Its even beta read and everything!**

**I know!**

** I really hope you guys enjoyed! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm here with chapter 2 of A New Fairy Tail! This chapter is going to be part 2 of the 2 part beginning.**

* * *

**In the Fairy Tail guild**

* * *

I was currently wondering to myself…HOW THE HELL WAS THIS POSSIBLE?! As it turned out Eles wasn't lying about being a dragon. Which scared me.

"Are you okay Silver?" Lucy asked putting her hand on my back as I slowly backed away.

"Yeah just…scared? If thats the right word for it."

"You are actually right about that." Eles said to me and I backed away even more."Look before you bring anything up, dragons were never extinct. We just evolved to have human forms. Considering humans destroy or claim anything that isn't themselves."

"Eles, how?"

"Its like I just said, we had to hide it from you humans in order to survive. At least thats how it was at the time." This "explanation" made it worse for me, just the thought of someone who would do that makes me sick.

Eles looked sad when she when she resumed."Also some of the dragons including Igneel. Hated humans in the first place. But for some reason a few of the dragons decided to try and raise human children. I however didn't."

"Whats so important about that?"

"Since we dragons can't have eggs under normal conditions, it was decided we had to at least teach a worthy human how to use our magic that way even if we were found out our legacy would live on in the humans we raised. But I was too stupid at the time to even think about looking at humans." Eles looked down.

"And unfortunately the humans that were found in the care of the dragons were killed as well and as of current there are only a few of us left." I was astonished, yet felt pity for the poor innocent children that had been killed. And they probably didn't even know what was happening at the time.

Lucy and master Makarov were now crying, as well I was also close to tears."Why would any one in there human mind kill innocent children?!" To mine and Eles' surprise it was Makarov who had done the outburst.

"Master…okay then how about we find out who did this to your kind?" Lucy was officially crazy from the look Eles had on her face.

"Are you crazy?! The reason we went into hiding is because they are pretty much more powerful than us. We aren't gods you know!" Eles was getting angry. And with that she changed back into her human form."Listen its not that simple. Trust me I've tried."

I was worried, would these people who are hunting down the dragons find us? I honestly hadn't the slightest idea of what would happen next but thank god nothing did happen, it was indeed a sensitive moment and if anyone or thing interrupted Eles would probably kill it.

Lucy had offered for us to stay at her apartment, but Eles refused. Lucy insisted it and was very VERY persistent until she gave up. Eles didn't seem to like Lucy much at all.

"Eles come on why not?"

"Because I don't like her." Well that bluntness was kinda needed.

"Why?" Eles was blushing when she heard me ask that. Makarov burst out laughing. He was reading something, I didn't know what but whatever it was it earned him a glare from Eles. Which confused me even more.

Lucy walked up to him and read the paper, then she blushed. I obviously was the only one here who didn't know what the hell was going on!" Hey! Guys whats going on anyways?!" Makarov signaled me closer but Lucy and Eles both round house kicked him into a wall.

"What the hells wrong with girls in this world?" I asked myself. Later Eles tried to pull me out of the guild by my coat but failed badly."Eles I'm physically stronger than you, why can't you just accept help when its offered?" Lucy walked up to me.

"My offer still stands." I gave Eles a look. A look that would make even her fall victim to…well whatever it is this girl found so interesting about me. She eventually gave in and we stayed at Lucy's house, which was pretty empty for the moment. I put my bags as close to the door as possible in case of an emergency.

"Why are you putting your stuff so close to the door?" Lucy asked me.

"In case of an emergency I can grab my stuff and be out of here a-s-a-p. Also I have something in my bag I really don't want anybody to see." I said clenching my bag tightly. Lucy smiled at this.

"Hey, you can tell me."

"I really don't want to." Lucy was probably thinking of something incredibly perverted because a big blush had appeared on her face."Trust me its nothing like that, its just."

"Its fine. Just remember you can tell me." Lucy was nice but she was getting a bit too friendly too fast.

Eles came in and…well.

"Silver can I talk to for a second?" To be honest it didn't really sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Sure Eles I'll be right there." I said getting up, I walked towards her and she hit me in the stomach.

"Silver listen. Tomorrow we are starting training okay?"

"Sure… But why the hell'd you punch me?!" She just gave a huff and walked away."Stupid dragon."

After I had taken a shower it was Eles' turn to take hers. But what happened next truly scared me to death. She glared at me before going in, I of course didn't know why but didn't question it. Lucy said goodnight and went to sleep.

I was laying down on the floor bed when Eles walked out…again with no clothes on. Luckily the light was- God dammit she turned it back on. Waking Lucy up and giving me a full view of her in her towel.

"Turns the damn lights off!"

"Oh shut up, I apologize for waking you up Lucy."

"No its fine I offered for you guys to stay here I should be a good hostess and be kind to you guys." Lucy was very kind to us in the first place, even knowing that she would be letting a dragon stay with her. I wonder why she was so calm about Eles anyway."And I'm kinda used to the whole dragon thing already."

"How so?" Eles asked.

"Well Natsu is also a dragon slayer and he usually stays with me, wonder wonder why he didn't today. He couldn't have predicted you guys staying here too. Right?" I shrugged and Eles had laid down next to me on her bed.

She still wasn't wearing anything but her towel."AT LEAST GET DESSED!" I yelled, it was too late blood was already gushing out of my poor poor nose.

"Fine." She said getting up.

"Seriously what is with the women in this world?!"

* * *

**This chapter may be incredibly short but I haven't been able to write for a while and I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible!**

**Silver: This chapter was also very…VERY awkward for him to write.**

**So yeah I'm sorry for not updating in a while peeps.**

**Next chapter will be longer but till then: I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everybody I again apologize for last updates short chapter but school has been harsh lately. Anyways that aside I hope you enjoy! Oh and if you guys are wondering why the writing might start coming out terrible read the bottom of the page.**

* * *

The last few days were very insane for me, for one I found out that my adopted mentor is a dragon as well as the fact that she's one of the last dragons. I you ask me I think things are going to get crazier very soon.

"Silver wake up, I said wake up!"

I felt really cold now mainly because Eles, my said adopted mentor, had once again dumped water all over me, this time around though it was iced

"AGH! W-w-what t-t-the h-h-hells w-w-r-ong w-with y-y-you?!" I was freezing my butt off because she opened the window next to my new bed.

We had gotten our own place to stay when we went on a mission with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Of course Natsu tried to keep the money but Lucy made him split it with us.

I got up to get dressed in my normal attire(from re-written chapter 1 beginning) And we left afterwards. Eles seemed upset at the time and I didnt know or want to know why.

"Make sure your ready before we reach to the edge of town otherwise it'll get very chilly."

"Not trying to be rude, never am, but why chilly?" I asked.

" Because we're going to mt. Hakobe to train, is there a problem?" I froze at the thought of the place, no pun intended. Cold is my enemy so this really was going to be difficult for me.

My clothing choice didn't help much either. Eles turned to face me, this time not with anger in her eyes but concern.

"What's wrong? Is there something behind me?" She didn't answer so I left it alone.

After awhile we finally reached the base of mt. Hakobe and I was about to turn tail and run but Eles had put some kind of barrier up behind me.

"Keep walking. That is unless you want an electric shock in your face?"

" Oh hell no! Your crazy!"

"Silver do you remember what I told you before?"

"No, why?"

"I told you that whatever I put you through wasn't to purposely harm you or to be mean or cruel or anything it was to push you to your limits."

Then why the hell is she taking me to a frozen mountain?!

"*Sigh*Just trust me ok? You can do that can't you?"

I nodded but looked on in fear, something didn't feel right about this place, in fact a long time ago I didn't mind the cold until one of my Jobs required me to come here. I could never clearly remember what happened but I think it it has something to do with my lack of magic power.

"Silver?"

"Yeah what?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's in that bag of yours anyway?"

"That's...well..." I stuttered a bit but she continued

"Personal?" I nodded."Oh okay then if you don't wanna tell me that's fine, well here we are!"

We were at some weird flattened area near the peak of the mountain, and Eles set down her bag and opened it. She pulled out another one of those stones.

"Another lacrima?" She nodded her head and threw it on the ground and I heard rumbling and in a few seconds a moving statue made of rocks was standing in front of me.

"This is a summoner lacrima, this type can summon or as you just saw create beings out of certain magic elements. This one in particular created a stone golem, which we will be using to train."

"It's freaking huge!"

"Watch your language, and thats the reason we're using it." Well she lost me.

"Why would you use it if I don't even I know magic?" She answer surprised me.

"Because it's an anti-magic golem, which as a training dummy will be a lot better than something like a tree or an actual human." She had a good point even if one doesn't have much magic power they can still do some crazy stuff.

"Makes more sense than I thought, but how do I learn magic by fighting something that works without and against magic?"

"Because you don't need to use magic to learn magic, let me demonstrate." She smashed another lacrima and electricity pulsed out of it and was absorbed into her Hand.

"Woah, thats cool!"

"Now you try." She gave me a lacrima and I crushed it with my hand and felt incredible power surge through me.

"This feels amazing!"

"Impressive! I thought it would take longer for you to be able to absorb the magic energy!"

"Why? Should it have taken longer?" She shook her head."So what next?"

"Now focus the energy through your hand and at the golem." I did as I was told and focused as hard as I could. And the harder I focused the more power went through my arm.

"Excellent! That's perfect now try to launch the energy at the golems." I did so and launched a large blast of magic power at the stone golem.

I even sent it back a little."That felt awesome! Hey could you show Some of that dragon slayer magic?"

"Sure but let the golem get back up, you got him to his knees." She told me as the golem got to its feet.

It stood up and faced me, I got ready to launch another blast but then I heard a roar.

Eles turned around and saw ape like creatures run towards us.

"What the heck!?" One of the creature threw a large chunk of ice at me sending me into a nearby wall knocking me out.

* * *

**...**

* * *

I woke up sometime later to find Eles tied to a post.

"Wonder where we are...hey wait." I heard voices coming from the far end of the cave. The voices seemed familiar to me.

I sat up and noticed I wasn't tied up at all then the source of the voices came over to me.

"Hey Silver! Your awake, welcome to our base in the mountains!"

"Ryzo? What are you doing here?" Ryzo happens to be an old friend from one of my old merc guilds. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and really baggy jeans which were black.

"Well we found you and involuntarily brought you here." The man behind him said.

"Oh so you guys DIDN'T rescue me and tie my friend to a post on your own. Man I am so dumb sometimes."

"Wh-wha? Your friends with 'that'?" He gestured towards Eles and she shuddered, she was cold but was in fact pretending to be unconscious. Girls are really crafty.

"You act like she's some kind of monster, I promise you she isn't one." He looked at me in pure horror and hate and the man next to him pulled out a knife."Bro you better put it away or you'll get a fistful."

"Oh really? This MONSTER sorry not-monster, kills people!" Something was wrong here.

"Where's your proof? Oh wait that's right, she's only human a-"

"See Silver thats the thing, she isn't human. Ever heard of dragons?" I froze but acted as unknowing as possible so I shook my head."Well apparently they have transformed into humans to hide and secretly kill humans!" It sounded like a deadbeat lie but I played along till Eles found a way out. Which she did before long.

The two didn't notice her till it was too late.

"Sorry guys as much as I'd like to catch up me and my friend should be going now." I said to them and they turned around to find Eles gone.

Ryzo looked back at me worried."Listen to me Silver, you can't be alongside that dragon. At least not now."

"Then tell me Ryzo when can I be friends with her?" His worried look worstened.

"I don't know, just stay away from her."

"Well then that settles it!" He stared at me surprised."Look Ryzo I know exactly why you guys are here, you didn't really 'find us' you sent those Vulcans after us and brought us here. I'm guessing for your pay for capturing the last lightning dragon in existence."

The taller man behind him charged at me, but thanks to Eles' help I was easily able to hit him with a swift punch.

"Silver, come on man you know as well as I do that mages only care for themselves."

"Wow...just wow, Ryzo I never thought. That you could be such a terrible lier!" I said walking past him.

"Hehe, or maybe your the one lying. You still have 'it' correct?" I froze knowing what he mant by 'it'.

"I'm right aren't I? That you used it to-"

"NO! That was a long time ago! I don't care if you guys can understand me or anything if you get close to her or any members of Fairy Tail at all then I'll kill you." I said to him and he backed away.

* * *

...

* * *

Me and Eles had gotten away from the mountain to avoid further confrontation with my old guildmates.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What was the name of your old guild, the one they were from?"

"Well Ryzo, not about the other dude, was from Orca's Eye, a mercenary guild on a ship, you could pretty much call them pirates." Eles looked at me."Don't worry about it. I never liked that guild anyways."

"It's not that." I gave her an odd look."I heard what you said, and thanks."

"Again don't worry about it you were my only real friend in awhile." She frowned, I didn't know why but she sped up as if to get away from me until I couldn't see her anymore."What? Did I say something?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating my stories guys, I've had writers block for awhile especially with Fairy Tail. But I can assure you that as your reading this I'm working on chapter 4. **

**And to a recent reviewer by the name of Shadowmere: I'm sorry but this story isn't accepting OC's, I understand why'd you'd want an OC in this story its just that if I add an OC(Especially with your OC's background) it will take awhile to perfect a backstory chapter and as of current my main focus is my OC's Eles and Silver.**

**And if you want an OC in my stories it's fine just not this one.**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back peeps!**

**Silver: Yaya we got ourselves chapta three of dis sick stowy up in ere'!**

**What happened to you?**

**Silver: YOU HAPPENED TO ME YA JERK**

***Sigh* Oh well it has to go on anyways.**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

* * *

I walked down the streets of Magnolia wondering how a dang dragon catches a cold in the middle of summer. And as I walked towards the guild I was greeted by Lucy and Natsu. Natsu as always tried punching me dead in the stomach.

Erza walked up to him."Quit it Natsu!" He stopped for awhile but still glared at me from the other side of the group.

"So where's Eles? Is she doing something today?" Lucy asked me smiling.

"No but somehow she managed to catch a cold, probably from our trip to mt. Hakobe." I answered her. She just continued to smile at me as we got ever closer to our destination.

Awhile later we arrived at the guild and and saw everybody up their usual stuff, Cana drinking to an excessive amount Macao and Wakaba were talking their stuff and Grey was challenging Natsu to a fight.

I was looking over the job bored and found nothing of my interest that paid well so I had to go out of my comfort zone for rent this month. Lucy however was literally going over each and every job on the board and apparently she found a job that requires minimal magic use and required four people. But they only had three at the moment.

"Hey Silver?"

"Yeah whats up? You need something?"

"Yeah we were hoping, well I was hoping you would join us for a job!"

"Does it pay well?" She nodded happily."Alrighty then I guess I'm joining you guys." I said and hoped to god it didn't have me wearing anything embarrassing and as it turns out it didn't!

We actually had to collect some jewels for a man who wanted to pay less and sell for more. If you ask me we could've gotten paid more by selling the jewels rather than getting them for someone, they looked nice so I kept a few.

"Hey Silver don't you think these jewels would look good on your "girlfriend"?"

"She isn't my girlfriend you stupid cat! She's my mentor!"

"Yeah but it isn't bad for that sort of thing to happen." Lucy chimed in.

"Butt out!"

"They would look cute together don't you think?" Lucy asked Happy who nodded.

"Yeah although she seems interested in other guys. I wonder who Eles' got her eye on?" I sighed because the more I protested the more they would get into the subject.

The cat wasn't wrong though these might look good on her.'_Wait what the hell am I thinking?! She's a dragon...but.'_

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

The rest of that day Silver couldn't stop thinking about her. Despite him denying that type of relationship between them, he in all honesty wouldn't mind it.

"Hey Natsu, what are your thoughts on dating?" The pink haired salamander looked at him oddly.

"Well...I really can't say because I've never asked or been asked out so, yeah."

"Hm...so you wouldn't mind if I asked Lucy out?" Silver has had a crush on Lucy since he first saw her in Hargeon but never dared to ask her because he suspected she and Natsu were dating, but to his luck Natsu proved his suspicions wrong.

"Yeah I would mind!" Silver was yet again surprised at the fire breathers words.

"Why? Like you said you've never asked anyone out and you've never been asked, proving that you and Lucy aren't dating so why?" Natsu blushed that second. Natsu, the free-willed crazy pyromaniac who ate and spat the stuff like a dragon was blushing right before Silver's very eyes."Well?"

"W-well you see, I kinda like Lucy. But only as a friend! The reason I mind is because I don't really like your friend Eles and...well if you and Lucy were dating then we'd pretty much form a team and she would be around a lot more." Natsu stuttered, Silver being Silver he doubted every single word, to an extent that is.

"Natsu if you like Lucy too then just say so, I'll back down if she feels the same way about you but seriously you gotta be honest about this stuff." Silver told him.

"Don't tell me you like Lucy?" Silver nodded."Well then I guess, fine I do I like Lucy too."

They were both lucky because Happy and Lucy had walked ahead of them and were nearly out of the tunnel so they couldn't hear the two boys' conversation, but someone else did.

* * *

The four of them returned to the guild later that day and Silver decided to bring the jewels back instead of selling them, like a thank you gift to Eles. Happy thought otherwise though which really angered the white haired boy.

"Happy for the last freaking time SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Then why'd you bring those jewels back for her?"

"I didn't I was going to sell them for some extra cash later." He said occupying the blue cat for a good few seconds before he started again.

"So you want extra cash to buy Eles something more expensive?" Silver snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID ASS!" Silver stormed out of the building angrier than ever as Happy nearly started crying at the boys words.

Natsu was affected most because Happy was his best friend and he knew why Silver was so angry. Everyone else was just surprised that someone actually told Happy off with that kind of language. Natsu walked up to Happy and pet him.

"It's alright buddy don't worry he's just mad because of something I said to him earlier." Happy looked up, he was crying at this point.

"Really?*Sniff*? What did you *Sniff* say to him*Sniff*?" Natsu thought for a moment because he couldn't tell him about the conversation he and Silver had before hand so he made something up.

"Well I got mad at him and said something inappropriate cause he made me hit my head on something and we got into an argument over it, you and Lucy were already out of the cave by then though." Happy nodded, Silver hadn't fully left the guild either he knew he had to apologize and Natsu came up with the perfect excuse.

He walked in with and hung his head, when he walked up to Happy, he of course had to get on his knee he had a really honest guilty look on his face.

"Look Happy I'm sorry it's like Natsu said, I'm just not over it yet that's all."

"What did he say to you?" Silver and Natsu both knew that Happy was making sure they weren't lying about anything.

"Something inappropriate. And thats because I bumped into him and made him hit his head on a rock." The story these two boys were telling was partially true because Natsu did hit his head on a rock due to him and Silver bumping into each other but thats how their real conversation started. Natsu also had a slight bruise which helped their story.

Happy smiled."It's fine I know I can get to be a LITTLE crazy sometimes." Everyone laughed, but Silver saw something odd. Cana wasn't in her usual spot, or more accurately she wasn't here at all.

"Hey where'd Cana go? I didn't think she would leave for a job today because there really isn't anything to do with card magic or anything for her style, also because she took a job yesterday and from what I heard she would be set for the next two weeks or so even with her drinking habit." This nagged at the half-mage for a good while. But eventually he shrugged it off and left.

"Now to get that gift for Eles." Silver had a plan to take these jewels to the town jeweler to make them into a necklace most of the crystals would amount in the payment while the others would be for the necklace itself.

The crystals were a dazzling electric blue and the necklace came out amazingly good, he hoped this would satisfy Eles' and make her feel thanked for helping him so much.

However the feeling he was being followed soon took over him as he then remembered that Cana wasn't at the guild.

"Cana I know your following me, I just don't know why. So show yourself before I lose you on purpose." He said and Cana came out of her hiding place.

"Your girlfriend Eles had me follow you around to make sure you didn't do anything too strenuous."

"One she isn't my girlfriend-"

"Then who's the necklace for?"

"I was getting to that. Two I can handle myself fine thank you very much, three yes this necklace is for Eles but it's a thank you gift."

"She said she didn't need any thanks for doing this stuff for you."

"What is wrong with you people?!" Silver said and sprinted off as fast as he could taking turns in order to escape from the card mage.

He eventually got back to his and Eles' apartment building and walked in. Eles was exactly how he left her except for the bowl of soup being empty and the medicine bottle being open.

"So Eles why'd you send Cana to keep an eye on me or as she put it 'to make sure I didn't strain myself' doing jobs?" Eles' got up and hugged him. She obviously wasn't as sick as he first thought, in fact she had already recovered from it.

"Because I was worried about you."

"Why? I don't need to be protected like some child, after all I'm the one who took care of you." She made a pouty face.

"You left a bowl and medicine next to my bed and left for a job." Silver rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, yeah because I needed to pay rent otherwise we wouldn't be able to stay here this month, after all trainings been really time-consuming."

"Well you do have a point but hey you finally learned to roar." Silver smiled at her and nodded.

"True but I haven't tried it out on a fellow mage yet. I might ask Natsu."

"I thought he hated you?"

"He hates you, plus we both like the same girl so it's kinda mutual. I'm just glad I'm not on the fire-breathers bad side." She giggled, Silver had gotten used to her acting girly at times but her giggling was a completely different and new feeling to him.

"I just want to be on my feet again maybe tomorrow we could do something besides training maybe we could go on a job together?" Silver nodded and pulled the necklace out of his left pocket."And whats this?" She was blushing slightly now.

"This is a gift to you from student to teacher."

"I'm flattered." She tried the necklace on, and indeed it suited her it because it nearly matched her blue eye's. It fit perfectly and she seemed to enjoy it."Thank you Silver I love it." She kissed him on the forehead and he blushed a deep red.

"Uh... your welcome I thought you would like it, I got the jems while I was out on a mission with Lucy, Happy and Natsu." At the mention of the blonde's name Eles' smile vanished and a small frown came upon her face."Anyways I'm gonna go to sleep goodnight."

Silver walked over to his bed and laid down and in no time had draifted off into a deep sleep. Eles however couldn't sleep.

"They both like the same girl...Lucy? Silver like's her I know that much, why do I feel so jealous of her? Is it because she has a bigger chest than me?" She blushed and looked down to see the bed sheets."Or is it because..." Eles couldn't tell why she hated the girl so much. She was kind always tried to keep a smile and...well you know. Eles was a brunette and she had blonde hair, but that really wasn't something to hate her for.

Was it because she got Silver's attention more easily? Was it because he liked Lucy instead of herself? She didn't know and eventually her thoughts drove her to a very unpleasant sleep.

* * *

The next day was a good one, for Silver that is. Eles not so much. Lucy, Happy and Natsu were about to leave for a job, when they walked in and Lucy invited them.

Silver agreed but because of Eles Natsu didn't and because it was lucy Eles didn't. Silver and Happy eventually got Natsu to agree but Eles was still protesting saying it was going to end badly. But Natsu ignored her and Silver was talking with Lucy and Happy was just floating overhead watching them.

Lucy. The one person Eles seemed to hate the most. If you were a guy you'd think Lucy was better than Eles in every way. And seriously EVERY way.

When they arrived at the place the man and woman greeted the group happily. The job was supposed to be simple, sneak into a mansion find a book burn it and get out.

But With Natsu Happy and Lucy the job didn't go exactly as planned. turns out they had formed a team without even noticing it! Their plan was for Natsu and Lucy to get the mansion's owners attention at the front gate and Silver, Happy and Eles would sneak in through the back.

The plan failed badly when the owner, Duke Everlue was his name, found out about them having snuck into the mansion and a few mages from a mercenary guild. Who's butts Silver and Natsu gladly kicked. Eles and Lucy were stuck in a sewer under the mansion of all places. Worst part was Eles' nose was flaring from the stench and she was there with the person she despised!

But they eventually finished the job, but not exactly how they were told to. And they didn't even get paid which was the worst part. Turns out Lucy rented a more expensive apartment than they did and the jewel collecting mission wasn't enough to pay rent.

"Bummer, you guys realize that those poor people didn't even own that house correct?" Natsu asked looking over me and Lucy. Eles nodded to confirm this and I concluded they used their noses.

We returned home to the guild with Eles' sanity intact and with Natsu and Happy wanting to become ninja's. Oh if only they knew.

* * *

**Hey guys, weird place to end a chapter I know...so what do you think? I was able to update this one faster thanks to my will power and crazyness!**

**Silver: That really isn't what happened, you see-**

**Hey! No talking about my personal life!**

**Anyways guys I'm out I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and look forward to this chapter(Its a doozy)**

**Silver: did you really just say that?**

**Yup! And this chapter we find out about new locations!(I created them) Anyways me out of the way chapter 5!**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

* * *

You probably wouldn't believe me when I told you I woke up normally this morning but I did. Eles said that I get a day off and that I had improved at an incredible rate!

"Silver are you ready to leave?"

"Why are you coming with me?"

"W-well b-b-because I..." She was blushing at this point but I decided to ignore that and walked out the door. To my surprise Lucy and Natsu were standing there waiting for me.

"Oh hey Lucy, what brings you here?"

"Well I heard you had the day off, and thought that you and I could spend it together." She said with a slight blush, Natsu glared at me so hard I was sweating and Eles got REALLY angry for some reason.

"Actually we had plans for today." She said to the blonde.

"We do?" I pouted, she elbowed me...HARD."I-I m-mean yeah we had plans, sorry Luce." I said this time Eles was glaring at me. Today I wanted to go swimming an a lake somewhere but I recently found out Eles wasn't to fond of swimming, also the girl never lets me go anywhere without being with me or sending someone like Cana or Happy to watch me all day.

"Oh...Right well then I guess if its alright with you can we join you?" I could tell Eles was giving me a look that said "Don't you dare" but I nodded anyway."Yay! So what did you guys have planned?" Eles cringed because she really didn't have anything planned at all for the day. I did want to go to a lake and swim but pitching that idea probably wouldn't be to good for me the next day because on training days Eles has full control of me and my location.

Oh well." How 'bout we go swimming?" Eles seized hold of my arm at the thought."Hey Eles?"

"Yeah what?" She asked in that "You jerk you know I don't like that!" voice.

"Can you not swim?" She blushed deeply at the words.

"Of course!" I feared she was lying.

"Well then you won't mind if we go swimming then?" She looked at me scared but shook her head."Then we're going swimming!" I said triumphantly.

We left the apartment building and proceeded along the street. Eles was really irritated at me picking exactly what she said she hated to do, in fact she wasn't praising me about improving my magic skills.

"Eles...Eles. Come on swimming isn't that bad! And you don't even have to!"

"Ugh." Was all she said as she continued to give me the cold shoulder while Natsu just grinned at me evilly.

"Whats up with you pinkie?"

"Nothing...don't call me that, I was just wondering why you picked swimming as your day off activity."

"Well I had planned on doing it last week but I had to go on a job with Eles that involved a lot of help." I looked behind me to see Happy floating directly behind me seemingly focused on annoying me."Hey whats with Happy?" Natsu looked at his flying blue cat thing and got a worried look on his face.

"He's come to a realization." It sent a chill down my spin knowing that Happy just found something out.

"Yes I have Natsu, and it involves Eles. She wanted to go on a date with Silver because she LOVEs him but since Lucy came along Silver decided to go swimming so he could see her in her swim suite." That damned cat. Eles was now had a vicious look on her face as she dragged Happy's unconscious body by his tail, Then blushed and turned to me.

"Thats not true...right?"

"What about the date?"

"NO! The seeing Lucy in her swim suite thing."

"For Natsu, kinda for me no." I said and Natsu punched me in the stomach. Eles started walking away from us faster than her normal pace.

"Hey Natsu do you think Eles wanted to go out with me?" He nodded.

"You two have been living together for awhile and its hard not to fall for someone you've gotten to know if you've live with them long least that is how my feelings developed." I laughed.

"Good point but...eh whatever I just wanna go swimming." I said shrugging, Natsu nodded.

* * *

They arrived at the lake two hours later Silver was the first in the water, Eles was in the shallow area of the water Lucy and Natsu jumped in with him and Happy and Eles were the only ones not in the water fully.

"Come on Eles!" Happy coaxed and she glared."Are you afraid of water? Or is it?" Happy's face seemed to get an odd look, a combination of fear and realization.

"Don't you dare!" She said angrily.

"Hey Silver!" The silver haired turned towards him."Turns out-" Happy couldn't finish his sentence because of Eles sending him flying.

Silver sighed and got out of the water and walked towards Eles.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't swim can you?" She blushed.

"Of course I can!"

"Then why won't you go swimming?"

"Cause I don't want to!" It was hot that day and Silver knew she was lying and raised a brow to get more out."I-I-"

"Alright then I'll teach you!" Silver said with a smile.

She was blushing even more now than ever."W-what?" Natsu was really enjoying himself seeing as Silver's attention was away from the girl of his dreams.

"You heard me correctly. I'm going to teach you how to swim since you taught me how to use magic!" Silver then proceeded to slowly get her deeper into the water.

While Eles was having the time of her life Lucy and Natsu were...hitting it off?

"S-so Lucy."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Would you like to...g-g-go o-out w-with m-m-me?" Natsu stuttered out and the blonde nodded.

"Sure! I would love to." She said...then Natsu woke up from his daydream.

Lucy was watching over Eles and Silver with a look of incredible envy. She wanted a boy too.

"Um...Lucy? Are you okay?" He asked walking up to her.

"Uh, yeah Natsu I'm fine. Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she's better than me?"

"No...I hate her." He said as Lucy grinned.

"I see, I was wondering how you felt about it." What she said next not only blew Natsu's mind but probably her own as well."Do you wanna go on a date?"

Natsu's heart literally stopped at that very moment and he couldn't say anything. Silver was giving him a look that said "Your choice bro say no she's mine say yes I'll back off". Silver's mind was saying otherwise obviously.

'_I will kill myself if he does it.' _Is just one of the few things he was thinking at the time.

Eles had no idea what was going on at all. Then it happened...Happy came back.

"Hey guys *Gasp*!" Lucy blushed, Eles kicked Silver between the legs by accident and Natsu fainted!"The author is a genius!" He exclaimed.

Eles helped Silver out of the water while Lucy did the same for Natsu, the boys fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams while the girls talked...well more or less.

"Eles I have a question for you. Do you hate me cause you think Silver likes me?" Eles sighed but eventually nodded."So do you like him?"

"W-w-well...I really don't know!"

"Can you at least tell me how you met?" Eles shrugged and started the story.

* * *

_Flashback(obviously) _**Eles' POV**

* * *

I was walking down the streets of Balkisha(ball-key-shaw) trying to find a place to stay before I headed to Fiore. Balkisha is a port town and normally is full of either tourists or workers or mercenaries looking for jobs. I was one of the few actual wizards who dare to step foot in this odd town.

"Hey look its a wizard, I never thought I'd see one up close especially since you guys aren't allowed out here." A man said to me a rugged voice.

I looked over him to see he was nothing more than one of those people who judged others for their title or appearance."But not only that but you chest is flat! I'd prefer girls with a larger-" I had punched him into a nearby wall as everybody just stared. I looked through the crowd and what surprisingly caught my eye was the most odd colored hair. The hair was silver and normally you'd think silver hair belongs to old people but this hair also had the grey in it and was noticable enough that it caught my attention.

He seemed to to be looking for something and stumbled out of the crowd. He walked up to me and asked."Hey can you tell where Ezsion Inn is?" I nodded and pointed him in the direction of said Inn, He smiled and walked off but the guy I punched got back up.

"You piece of shit wizard!" He got back up and pulled out a very large hammer and charged at me. However the boy from before stood in front of him.

"Hey dude don't go around calling people that when you yourself aren't any better." He said and blocked the hammer in its tracks."Now that I've said what I need to its about time you leave, or are you going to continue with your little game here?"

"Huh I've fought girls stronger than you boy, and the only ones who can defeat me and my hammer are ice mages."

"And why is that? Well you know what never mind I'm just going to prove you wrong." He said and he ducked from a swing from the hammer and sweeper-kicked the man knocking him over. I approached him.

"I don't need people sticking up for me but I thank you for your help."

"No problem, so you think you got it from here?" I nodded to him and he smirked and walked off."Alright then I won't stand in your way, good luck." He said walking away but then he was hit with a force only a mage could sum up. I looked over to where the blast came from to see the same man from before standing over him about to crush him under the hammer when suddenly.

"I said I was going to prove you wrong and yet I didn't need to, your a wizard just like her so why be so mean to a lady?" He said standing up, I was astonished that he was able to take two direct blows from not only a hammer but also a blast of fire of that size."Now then its about high time you left." He said pulling back his fist.

"You think I'm scared of a merc like you? Well then, its time I showed you how to learn your place!" I glared at the man and the boy pulled out a sword, a very large broad sword, out of nowhere."What?"

"What did I tell you? Back off next time I tell you." He said bringing his sword up to block the hammer strike, then looked towards me for support. He brought the sword up then swung it as hard as he could at the hammer. The sword shattered and he jumped as high as he could and roundhouse kicked the man in the face.

'_The power in that kick is equivalent to that of a talon strike!' _I thought to myself as the man was blown into the ground.

"Wimp is that all you got?" The boy smirked and let out a flurry of quick non-lethal strikes that in the end added up incredibly and the man collapsed on the ground.

"Yeah thats all I've got sorry, ya' jerk." He said walking off but I followed him, I didn't know why I did but when he got to the Inn it seemed like he was about to have a laughing fit. But then out came yet another man this one eminating more power than the one he had fought before.

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah what?" The boy asked.

"Are you the one who beat up my younger brother?"

"It wasn't my intention to do so sir he assaulted me." The man glared, he wouldn't stand a chance against this guy and he knew so, yet despite that he still had the guts to stare back at the man.

"He said you attacked him."

"I have a witness, if you don't mind I'd like to call her over." He said pointing to me.

"Meh, fine then bring your "witness" over." He said and the boy walked over to me.

"Hey lady save the questions for later right now your going to pay me back for earlier by saving my ass." He said and I nodded blushing slightly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Inn.

"If you ask me she doesn't look to comfortable kid."

"I'm fine thank you very much. Now what is it you wanted me to do?"

"Your boyfriend here says you saw the fight earlier. Tell me what happened if you don't mind."

"Okay, but you probably won't like the truth. Actually I was the one that started the fight seeing as your younger brother has no respect for women." The man glared.

"So your witness turned out to be the one that started it? How ironic, get her boys!" He yelled as a group of guys stood up and walked towards me. I didn't want to start a full on war so I took them all down as quickly as I could.

"You people have no chance, Lightning Dragon ROAR!" I shouted as I fired a beam of electricity at the men taking them all down at once. The boy stood there in complete and utter shock as the older brother of the man I fought stood up.

"It seems I have to get my hands dirty."

"Would you people take this outside?!" The Inn owner shouted and the silver haired boy nodded and pushed us outside awkwardly.

I gave him a look to which he responded."Gotta be respectful to the Inn owner." Was his response as he stood to face the man in front of him, he then looked at me."We obviously aren't friends but take it easy on the guy." He said backing away as the man was the first to attack, I dodged a punch and countered.

"Lightning Dragon TALON STRIKE!" I shouted hitting him with a powerful roundhouse kick filled with lightning. The man fell to the ground in pain and I grinned at him."All bark and no bite." He stood up.

"You little miss are messing with the wrong people."

"Oh really?" The boy asked."My name is Silver Greybush of Orca's Eye! And I'm not sure what merc guild your from but mines stronger!" He said grinning and the man was "cowering in fear".

"You are seriously crazy kid if your defending this lady." He said standing up and walking away.

I looked at him as he grinned then when he looked at me I felt something snap in me, as if I was drawn to him."Hey there again sorry for getting you into this, and for not introducing myself. My name is Silver Greybush, pleased to make your acquaintance!" He said bowing.

"Don't worry about it, my name is Eles Bolter."

"Well miss Bolter, be seeing you!" He said walking back into the Inn.

"W-wait! I was wondering if you know any types of magic?" He looked at me with a frown.

"Thats something you'd ask a friend, and I don't think the events of recent count as "making friends" material." He said in an almost annoyed tone, then he sighed."Alright, no not really."

"Have you ever thought of learning magic? I was on my way to Fiore to join the Fairy Tail guild and-" I was interrupted by him when he grabbed ahold of my shoulders.

"YOUR going to Fairy Tail?! Can I come with you?!"

"S-sure, maybe I can also teach you the type of magic I use." I said smiling at him as he beamed like a small child seeing magic for the first time.

"AWESOME! First things first though its late and there aren't any ships leaving for Fiore at the moment." He said returning to his serious attitude."If you want I'll pay for your room?" I nodded as we walked in.

* * *

_Flashback end_** No POV**

* * *

"And the rest is too embarrassing for me." Lucy grinned deviously at the brunette."W-w-what?"

"Something happened?" She asked in a curious tone. Eles blushed insanely as the blonde giggled."Just kidding I won't ask about it if you want."

"Thanks, shouldn't the boys be awake by now?" Lucy nodded and they turned around to see Silver and Natsu fighting each other."You gotta be kidding me."

"Well they are boys, wanna see who wins?" Eles nodded, she was wondering if Silvers training would pay off."Happy could you get us some popcorn?"

"Already got some Lucy!" The feline said handing me a bag of the stuff.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think of how the two met? I personally think it seems odd. But I wrote it! ;)**

**Silver: YOUR GOING DOWN NATSU!  
**

**Natsu: NO YOUR GOING DOWN!**

**And thats how next chapters gonna start for sure! Anyways guy I'll be away next week and won't be able to write anything due to it, but don't worry I will have chapter 6 pre-written so the second I get back I'll post it.**

**Bare with me peeps cause I'm out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up guys sorry about not updating. But remember when I said I'd have chapter 6 pre-written? Well I was lying seeing as it took so long for this update! Also I just realized that NaLu is official... Dang it! I try to avoid changing the official or main pairings too! Oh well this chapter has a bit of romance so its fine.**

**Silver: So... you've yet surpassed your own expectations?**

**YUP!**

**Everybody: AWWW**

**Alright, lets do this.**

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

Today was a really slow and boring day for Silver and Eles, mainly because the strongest group in Fairy Tail was just formed as well Lucy was a part of it meaning that they were now alone and Lucy was dubbed "stronger" than Eles which she was angry at and Silver was bummed that Lucy couldn't spend anymore time with him. Which also made Eles mad, in short Eles was REALLY cranky today.

"Hey Eles?" Silver asked and the dragon glared at him.

"What do you want?!" She asked back in an angry tone.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do for today but oh well. With Lucy, Happy and Natsu gone I thought you'd be bored out of your mind." Silver said to her as his theory was more correct than he thought.

Eles WAS bored out of her mind but every time she tried to think of something to do her mind always turned to Silver and how her thoughts sometimes got...weird to say the least in which she was more angry and ashamed at her own thinking than at Silver or Lucy.

"Well if you want to do something then be my guest but I don't want any part in it." She said in a rather cold tone and walked towards the bar to grab a drink.

'_I thought she hated drinking?'_ Silver thought to himself and shrugged as he walked towards the job board. There were some interesting jobs but none of them suited his interest. That is until he saw one that seemed out of the ordinary.

It specifically said 'men and women wanted! The longer you help the more you get paid!' Silver's mind was bewildered at the thought of someone posting a job like this, then Mirajane walked up to him. Silver being the idiot he was didn't hear or see her as his mind was still being ruined at the thoughts of what the job was actually for.

"Its for Sorcerer weekly." She said to him as he jumped nearly knocking over a passed out Cana.

"Jeez Mira don't scare me like that! And whats Sorcerer weekly?"

"Its a gossip and model magazine that works mainly to please the more perverted or creepy audience that enjoys seeing models from Fairy Tail." The fact she said that with a straight face is what REALLY scared Silver now as how her kind face didn't change as she spoke the words. She walked back behind the counter and handed Silver one of the magazines."Here's a sample if your interested in the job!" She said cheerfully as Silver took the magazine went to a table and opened it.

Eles was doing something of her own mind...which she thought she was slowly losing over all these thoughts about Silver. Mirajane once again walked up to her without her noticing just like she did with Silver. She crept up behind her.

"Would you be a model for him?" Eles screamed a very...girly scream that caught Silver's attention and got all the guys looking around.

"M-M-Mira?! W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you t-talking a-a-about?!" Eles asked staggering back to her now jelly legs.

"I'm talking about being a model of course! You know like a bikini model!" Eles' face went pinker than Natsu's hair at the thought as her mind once again raced to find out the meaning."Oh and the thoughts coursing through your mind have a meaning to them." Mira said to the dragon girl as Eles stood up a dragged the white-ette farther away from the people.

"Then tell me what they mean!" She whispered. Mirajane sighed at the sight and put and hand on her shoulder.

"It means your in love." Eles' mind went blank at the keyword 'love'. And her heart sank as she looked over to the boy Mirajane said she had these feelings for to see him reading a magazine with bikini models."Don't worry about that, there was a job he seemed weirded out by so I gave him that magazine to help him see exactly what type of job he would be getting himself into." Eles let out a sigh of relief and Mira's face turned smug.

"Would you leave me alone?"

"Nope! Not until Silver can kiss you!" Mira said and Elfman looked over to her and face-palmed as everyone in the guild seemed to avoid her from that point on.

* * *

The next few days Silver did all the talking as Eles seemed to get ever more needy for his attention that when Lucy and the others got back she and Silver were never in the guild at the same time as them and Silver found this odd. So a two days later Silver confronted Eles about this little issue thats been going on and about why she hasn't spoke much for a while.

"Eles come on, please just tell me?" The dragon girl looked at him almost in tears as he had no idea what the tears were for.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why? Whats so bad that you can't tell me?" Eles had just about broke out into tears when Silver pulled her into a hug. She enjoyed the sudden show of affection but didn't know how to respond to it."I'm sure whatever happened isn't that bad." He said smiling as she still let her tears flow out.

"Its about Lucy." Silver's eyes widened.

"Whats up?" He asked letting her go and setting her down on the couch in their apartment.

"Well I really need to... know if..." Eles' voice, being drowned out in sobs and nervousness, was unable to speak.

But then Silver said the following."I don't 'love' her I just like her as a friend, and your were wondering if I liked you?" Eles was about to full on cry as the minor blush on her face from earlier turned into a full major and noticable blush. But she mustered as much courage as she could and nodded."Well then, I guess the executioner is me then. I'll give it to you as truthfully as possible...Yes." Eles' heart stopped at the words.

"Don't lie to me!" Silver grinned at her.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Eles shook herhead and kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! The next will be longer I promise, my writing tool(my iPads keyboard) has gone missing and I had to end all updates at weird spots... But don't worry I'll get it back and will be updating better and faster!**

**Peace!**


End file.
